Naruto: The Noir Challenges
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: It's been a couple of years since the mission of escorting a mad man named Heartless was over but the nightmare has returned and this time he's going to give it all he's got to make Naruto and his old team snap.
1. Day 1

The character's of Naruto and everything in the Naruto universe is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Everything else is fictional.

Day 1: Old Friend's Return

Naruto Uzumaki rushed through the forest outside the leaf village chasing a thief who had stolen from The Leaf Village treasury.

"Come back here you!" Yelled Naruto.

The thief ignored Naruto's words and continued to wing left and right through the forest. The thief made a turn in the forest and Naruto followed him to a small cave. The criminal looked up at Naruto and smiled and ran into the cave and Naruto chased after him to the end of the cave.

"Looks like you made a wrong turn and game over for you buddy." Said Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"On the contrary my good sir for you made the wrong judgment." Replied the thief putting a smile on his face.

"What?" Said Naruto in a confused voice.

The thief took out a box of matches and took out a match and lit it and Naruto look on the floor surrounding him and the thief in a circle were paper bombs.

"Next stop…bottom floor." Said the thief.

The thief dropped the match and Naruto got down on the floor as the bombs exploded when the match hit one of the bombs.

The two fell down through the floor and landed in a room with a very large television screen in the back of the room that filled up the entire back. Two more were on the left and right side of the walls.

Naruto opened his eyes and found that he was okay but Naruto looked to see the thief was dead for rocks had fallen on top of him. Naruto walked to the middle of the screens and they came on in an instance. Naruto looked and his mouth dropped to see a familiar face on the screen in front of face he was seeing was of an old enemy he had taken care of two years ago. The face drew back and showed a full figure of a man dressed that still looked big on screen. This man was dressed in a black t-shirt and blue pants with no shocks or shoes. He had by the looks of it a brown backpack on his back. He was skinny but not ghastly skinny. He had short black hair and blue eyes. This man was Dashi Noki or Heartless, as others would call him for his evil deeds done years ago. Naruto thought he had gotten rid of him but there he stood on screen same height just skinner.

"Hello my dear friend it's been a while." Said Heartless.

Naruto made a fist, growled and made an angry face.

"How the hell did you get out of your prison?" Asked Naruto in an angry voice.

"Simple logic my dear friend." Replied Heartless.

"I'm not your friend you sicko." Said Naruto.

"Oh that hurts my heart Naruto. I thought we had a good bond but I did get out simply by faking I was dead. Did you really expect me to stay in prison for the rest of my life? I like to have fun with people and mess them up." Finished Heartless.

"Where'd you get the screens for this show?" Asked Naruto.

"Along time ago I had a good idea that I would go to jail for my crimes once I came to the leaf village so I paid some people to construct these for me. I thought up a hideout long ago to be able to activate these screens at will of course though they don't run on electricity but more on the power of the chakra of ninja's I killed. So way in the back of these screens are decomposed bodies of fallen ninja's I killed long ago and I'm using their chakra. These screens will go out eventually but let's make this quick so I can save energy." Finished Heartless.

"Something tells me that thief wanted me to come after him and it was your doing." Said Naruto.

"Ding, Ding, Ding give the man a prize for his smarts and what is his prize the chance to recapture me before I continue my legacy." Retorted Heartless putting a smile on his face.

"You're not going to do anything? I'll get the old team back together to take you down." Said Naruto.

"Take me down? You didn't capture me I turned myself in and oh by the way you have six days to find my location but before you go you'll need a clue as to where I am well simply just ask the dead man." Replied Heartless.

"Speaking in riddles now? That's not like you Heartless usually you just talk insane." Said Naruto putting a smile on his face.

"Just wanted to do it once but I won't do it again but I'll be around because there are screens all over the lands. So I'll be watching buddy." Finished Heartless and the screens cut to black.

Naruto walked over to the dead thief and checked his pockets and found a small drawn map. Labeled at the top was the name Land of The Sand Village. Below it was names of places. Three of them had X's while the others didn't. The three were the main Sand Village, a village called Stonskin and a place called Sand Falls. Naruto stuffed the map into his pocket and took the money the thief had stolen and jumped out of the area and walked out the cave and turned and made a dash for the Leaf Village. Naruto opened the door to Lady Tsunade's office quickly and saw Kiba, Neji, Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade inside looking at him.

"Well isn't this déjà vu Naruto? Said Tsunade.

"He's back. Heartless escaped from jail and now he wants me and the old team to find him." Replied Naruto breathing in and out.

"We know Naruto so come in and close the door." Said Tsunade.

Naruto walked into the office and closed the door behind him and got in line with the rest facing Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed and pulled out a tape recorder and set it on her desk.

"He sent me a message and I got it from him right after you left. That's why I called everyone else as quick as I could to hear it." Finished Tsunade.

"Can I hear it?" Asked Naruto.

Tsunade nodded and pressed the play button.

There was loud laughter that went on for ten seconds and then the sound of someone clearing their voice.

"Hello there old friends. This is Heartless telling you that by the time you receive this message Naruto should be here along with the rest of his team and Lady Tsunade. Naruto will have probably told you that I have escaped from my prison and I am in hiding if you're listening to this before he get's back then you know I am back. Naruto holds the first key to finding me so good luck and remember Naruto you have six days to find me." Finished Heartless.

The tape made a click sound and the recorder popped open on it's own.

Tsunade closed it and set it on the ground next to her.

"This is not good at all. If that monster sets his rampage once again there may be no more villages left." Said Kiba in an angry voice.

"Calm down Kiba. Well get this all sorted out." Said Neji.

"So then what do we do? He said Naruto holds the key to the beginning of this sick freaks game." Said Sakura.

Everyone turned and looked at Naruto who pulled out the map and set it on the table and everyone gathered around it.

"Well looks like our first stop is in Gara's Territory." Said Kiba.

"But there are three X's on this map so which one do we stop at first?" Asked Sakura.

"It's simple we should start at Gaara's hometown first." Said Kiba.

"No, we should go to Sand Falls first." Said Neji.

"And what makes you say we should go there first?" Retorted Kiba.

"The map is easily laid out that we should go to the Sand village then to Stonskin and finally the Sand Falls but if the next clue is at Sand Falls then we should head there." Finished Neji.

"That may sound right but we would have no idea of what to look for if we go there plus Heartless may have left mini clues as to what we're looking for at Sand Falls." Replied Kiba.

"Would you guy's shut it? What if two of those X's are false? Then we'll have wasted time but then again what if all three are needed. What do you think we should do Kakashi?" Finished Naruto.

Kakashi closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them and let out a sigh.

"I think we should go in order of how the map is setup like Neji said without skipping over them though because like Kiba said they may hold mini clues as to what we're looking for." Replied Kakashi.

"That sounds like a plan then Kakashi so you guys get out of here and head for the Sand Village first and see if you can find anything there then move on from there and don't forget the map." Said Tsunade.

"What's the order if we find him in time?" Asked Neji.

Tsunade breathed in closed her eyes and then exhaled and opened her eyes.

"Kill Heartless." Replied Tsunade.

Everyone looked at one another and nodded and exited the office and closed it behind them.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes there was the sound of footsteps and the door to Tsuande's office was quickly swung open. Standing before her was a messenger holding a scroll.

"What is it?" Asked Tsunade quietly.

"It's from Heartless." Replied the messenger.

"Let me see it." Said Tsunade.

The messenger walked over to Tsunade and handed over the scroll.

Tsunade opened it and looked at it and her eyes widened.

"This is not good. Leave now." Said Tsunade.

The messenger bowed and exited closing the door.

Tsunade made angry eyes and closed the scroll and starred at her door.

"Heartless you sick little bastard this is not a game." Said Tsunade in a mad voice and she took her left arm and quickly shoved a stack of papers that was to her left off her desk and gritted her teeth and let out a low growl.

Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi and Kiba ran as quick as they could to get to the Sand Village taking short five minute breaks here and there. They finally came to a good place to stop once night hit. The group was gathered around a campfire and starred into the fire.

"I can't believe he's back." Said Sakura in a nervous voice.

"I know what you mean Sakura. It's been only two years and he should have been dead or something. He shouldn't have been able to escape so easily." Replied Kiba.

"We'll have to move out quick tomorrow. If we leave at sunrise we should make it in time." Said Kakashi who picked up a piece of wood and stuck it into the fire.

"I agree but we'll have to be moving at the same speed we did today." Said Neji.

Naruto got up and walked out of the area they were staying in. Nobody said anything to ask him where he was going or to stay. Naruto walked through the forest memories flashing through his head about the first time they ever met heartless and heard the recorded conversations that happened long ago. Naruto dropped to his knees and let out a scream putting his hands on his head.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Asked a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto stopped screaming and retracted his hands and turned and looked to see Sakura looking at got up and let out a sigh.

"I'm fine Sakura just thinking about the past." Replied Naruto.

"Something tells me it's hurting you psychologically very well. He's left a large impression in your brain. Come on let's get back to the camp." Finished Sakura.

Naruto began to walk to Sakura when he heard the crackling sound of static. He turned to where it was coming from and ran towards it.

Sakura followed him.

Naruto and Sakura found himself in front of a large television screen.

The image of Heartless's face came into view and he smiled.

"Aw, what a cute couple you two are." Said Heartless.

"What the hell is one of your screens doing out in the forest?" Asked Naruto.

"I told you these screens are all over the lands. Now why don't you two go off to bed and get some rest. Oh and don't have any wet dreams about Saskue." Replied Heartless who let out laugh.

Naruto's eyes turned red and he growled.

"Aw what's the matter did I offend you? Come on you can't beat me in the mental chess game. It's always checkmate." Finished Heartless.

Heartless laughed loud for several minutes sticking his tongue out.

"Shut up you sick fuck." Said Sakura.

"I'm gravitating you guys so easily into my web of insanity. Soon you'll be just like me. All I have to do is trap you in my cloth and suck out your sanity." Finished Heartless.

"You're so dead for saying your crap. This time we got the order to kill you and we'll make sure that you go straight to hell." Said Sakura.

Heartless laughed tears coming down his face and the screen cut to black.

Naruto used all his strength and made a hole in the screen with his right fist. He then turned and headed back to the camp with Sakura.


	2. Day 2

Day 2: Wicked or Just Plain Weird?

The team finally arrived at The Sand Village and walked around town.

"So where do we begin our search?" Asked Kiba.

"I have no idea to be honest." Replied Kakashi.

"What are you guys looking for?" Asked a voice from behind the trio.

The group turned to come face to face with Gaara.

"Gaara, how you doing?" Asked Naruto.

"Ok I guess but I've heard that Heartless has escaped and is in hiding." Replied Gaara.

"Yeah it's true Gaara." Said Sakura.

"Listen I'm supposed to hand someone over to you that's been a temporary stay in the village's prison. It's an order from Heartless. So follow me." Finished Gaara.

The group followed Gaara to a small holding place for prisoners and Gaara walked down the hall the team looking at different stopped and the group looked to see a teenage boy looking to be at least eighteen. Cuffs were on his wrists and ankles. The boy had no hair on his head and had yellow eyes. He had a grey t-shirt on with black shorts on and no socks or shoes. No facial hair was on his face and he had around his neck a necklace with a small fake skull with what seemed to be made of solid gold. The teenage boy looked up at the group and smiled letting out a chuckle.

"This is the man. His name is Richor Shachi or as others would call him Gorilla." Finished Gaara.

"I don't like the looks of this guy." Said Kiba who did a big gulp.

"What's the matter? Are you scared boy?" Asked Gorilla.

"Well, I'll leave you guys but be careful he's a nut. He hasn't killed anyone but he has tried many attempts in our village." Finished Gaara and he turned and walked away laving the gang and Gorilla.

"Well shall we get going so I can help you find Heartless?" Asked Gorilla. "Yes, let's get going." Replied Kakashi.

"Ah, fresh air it's great to be out and about." Said Gorilla letting out a yawn and then stretching.

The group had exited The Sand Village and was heading to the next location on the map. Next stop Stonskin.

"You're supposed to be helping us track down Heartless right?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes that's correct. Why do you ask?" Retorted Gorilla in a cool calm voice.

"Can't you just tell us where he's at?" Asked Naruto.

"Sorry there bud but I can't. I'm just supposed to guide you to the first clue and also protect you. By the way I wouldn't stop at Stonskin it's a waste of time." Finished Gorilla.

"And why do you say that?" Asked Kiba.

Gorilla chuckled and sniggered.

"I'm not telling you I'd rather see your expression when you get there. Let's just say that the location to the clue is there and also a gift but I'd rather take you to the clue then let you get all huffy." Replied Gorilla.

"Then let's do that. Let's go to the last stop instead of going to the village." Said Sakura.

"Sakura, for all you know he could be lying." Retorted Naruto in an angry voice.

"Alright, have it you're way then." Said Gorilla.

They soon arrived at Stonskin and found it to be a small place.

"Follow me, I know what you're looking for because I hid the stuff. I actually used to live here before I was caught. I attacked my own hometown and then The Sand Village. Before I went to The Sand Village to get caught I hid the stuff that Heartless gave me in my old house." Said Gorilla.

The group followed Gorilla to a small house that was rundown and had it's door missing. The lot walked in and Gorilla looked under his bed and pulled out two things. The first was a small map while the other was a small sized rectangular box. Gorilla handed the map over to Kakashi and the box to Kiba. Kakashi put the map in his pocket and Kiba just starred at the box.

"What's inside?" Asked Kiba.

"Take a look genius." Replied Gorilla.

Kiba opened the box to reveal a fur coat. Kiba picked it up and spread it open and saw a note attached to the inside of the coat. Kiba took it off and read it.

"Dear Kiba, I told you I'd make you a fur coat too bad though it couldn't be your dog so I used a different one instead. If you'll notice though the coat's color is just like your dog. Just wanted to give you a memory of what happened long ago. – Your Friend, Heartless. P.S. Woof, Woof, Whine… Hope you get my drift." Finished Kiba.

Kiba dropped the coat and looked at the paper again and Kiba got sick to his stomach and stepped outside and the gang heard Kiba throw up. Kiba came back in and growled.

"That sick little freak of nature is dead. Giving me a gift that's made from a real dog like mine. Oh he's so dead." Said Kiba in a furious voice and Kiba walked out with his rage at an all time high.

"Guess he didn't like the gift. I actually thought it was nice of him." Said Gorilla letting out a chuckle.

"Alright, let's get to Sand Falls." Said Kakashi and the group exited Gorilla's house and headed off to Sand Falls.

The group arrived at Sand Falls and found the wind was blowing hard and Naruto looked up to see the sand on top of a cliff coming down like a waterfall.

"So that's why they call it Sand Falls." Said Sakura.

"Yep, the wind blows in from behind the direction of the cliff creating a waterfall of sand and gravity does the rest." Replied Gorilla in a genius voice.

"Thanks for the explanation. Kakashi were do we go from here?" Retorted Neji.

Kakashi pulled out the map and examined it.

"According to this we go straight through the cliff." Replied Kakashi.

"What? That's nuts. If we go through that we'll get crushed by the weight of that sand." Said Sakura.

Gorilla squeezed pass the group and the rest of the lot watched Gorilla walk across the sand and picked up his pace and ran quick straight at the sand but to the groups amazement went right through it.

"What the hell? How'd he do that?" asked Sakura.

Naruto ran as fast as he could straight through the sand. Everyone remaining looked at one another and ran straight through it. The lot found that they were in a small cave lit by lamps.

"This cave is a one way straight shot passage and at the end is your goal my friends." Said Gorilla.

"You lead Gorilla." Said Naruto.

The group walked through the passage and soon reached the end. There was a big television against the wall and the lamps in the room lighting the area made the place creepy. The group saw the television screen go static and then Heartless's face appeared on the screen.

"Welcome everyone to the first main trial to finding me." Said Heartless.

"What do you mean? Stop playing games and reveal yourself so we can kick your ass." Replied Naruto in an angry voice.

"Aw, did poor baby Naruto poop his little diaper and he needs his mentally unstable friend Saskue to help change it or does he need his never going to happen girlfriend Sakura to help? What ever shall he do?" Asked Heartless in a sarcastic baby voice.

"Shut up!" Yelled Naruto.

"Oh I know how about you use some of the demon fox's chakra to help change it but then again why don't you use it to help heal those mental wounds of your past with Saskue who dropped you like a doctor dropping a baby on its head but then by saying what I just said states there's something wrong with you. Aw to hell with it why don't you waste it to heal those mental memories of me but wait a second the fox's chakra can't heal anything mental. All it can do is heal you're wounds that are physical and nothing more." Finished Heartless.

Heartless smiled and laughed sticking his tongue out at the group and Naruto's temper exploded and he went into stage two of the fox form.

"Uh-oh someone's going crazy." Said Heartless who let out more laughter.

Naruto went into third form and Heartless began to laugh really hard. Neji and Kiba quickly restrained Naruto and Kakashi acted quick and put a seal on Naruto's forehead and Naruto stopped and fell onto the ground and Naruto returned to normal. Naruto opened his eyes and got up and starred at the laughing Heartless.

"Well that was fun but onto the main event. I have a challenge for you all. Naruto's team will pick someone to go up against Gorilla to determine who get's the clue but if one of Naruto's teammates should die then it will be up to the rest of the team to get the piece by force. So let's get things started." Finished Heartless.

Gorilla clapped his hands and the floor opened up and the group looked to see bubbling black oil and two ropes tied to hooks in the walls on opposites ends of the wall leading straight down to the oil.

"What's the challenge here Heartless?" Asked Neji.

"It's simple my dear friend. I will flash on the screen the clue and you will have three seconds to memorize it after that you will go down into the hole and search through the oil that lies underneath this place and search for the object and the first one to find it and get out wins while the loser will be trapped in the hole forever. Ready, Set and here's the photo." Replied Heartless and an image of a small boat appeared on the screen and then disappeared.

"Good luck and trust me there's more than just that object in the oil there's also other things that may hinder or help you." Finished Heartless and the screen cut to black.

Neji looked at the group and gave a nod he would go and both he and Gorilla ran and jumped down into the pit and landed in the oil. Neji activated his baykugan and scanned the oil and saw that there were many objects cluttered under the oil. Neji looked to see Gorilla digging furiously through the oil. Neji and Gorilla dug through the black gold for about half an hour. Neji reached in and finally found the small boat made of wood. He stuck it in his pocket and turned to use the rope and Gorilla found a hammer and slammed it on top of Neji's head and Neji fell to the ground.

"Cheap shot!" Yelled Sakura.

Gorilla bent down and flipped over Neji and Neji opened his eyes and kicked Gorilla in the eyes putting oil in his eyes and Gorilla fell back into the opposite side of Neji. Neji turned and quickly grabbed the roped and began to climb the rope and was nearly at the top when a axe flew and stabbed into the rope cutting it and Neji fell back down into the hole. Neji turned and saw Gorilla take a pipe and swing it at him and Neji quickly dodged Gorilla's attack and reached into the goo and pulled out a plunger.

"You've got to be joking!" Yelled Neji.

Gorilla swung his pipe and Neji took the plunger and used it to block the Pipe. Neji quickly grabbed the pipe and stuck the plunger into Gorilla's face. Gorilla dropped the pipe and removed the plunger from his face and looked to see Neji swing the pipe at him and Gorilla was knocked out in a matter of seconds. Neji turned and grabbed onto the other rope and climbed it and was out of the pit. The hole closed up and Neji walked over to his team covered in oil and there was a crackling sound and everyone looked to see Heartless come back on screen.

"Congratulations everyone you have passed the first trial. Now use that clue to get you to the next location." Said Heartless.

Neji walked over to the screen and with all his strength stabbed the pipe into the television screen and the television shut down.

"Take your pipe and smoke it you monster." Said Neji and he let out a chuckle and the group exited the area.

"So, you lost Gorilla but in the process gained a step closer to finding Heartless am I right?" Asked Gaara.

"That's correct Gaara." Replied Naruto. Gaara closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I guess it's true what they say "to lose is to gain as to gain is to lose". Well that monster Gorilla was going to be sent to prison but he can rot in that pit for all I care. I need to get some work done so I'll see you all later." Finished Gaara.

"It was great to see you Gaara. Hopefully everything turns out fine in the end." Said Naruto.

"Indeed. Now please leave me." Said Gaara.

The group exited Gaara's office and exited the village. Neji pulled out the small boat and examined it and let out a chuckle.

"What is it Neji?" Asked Kiba.

"Our next stop is at the personal jail of Heartless." Replied Neji.

"You mean his underwater prison that we escorted him to two years ago?" Asked Naruto.

"That's right." Said Neji.

"But where was that located?" Asked Sakura.

"It's in our land and its location is straight across from Hirashi docks." Replied Kakashi.

"I never knew that dock two years ago had a name." Said Sakura.

"Oh it does have a name it's just its name was removed from maps and well just about anything for the purpose of Heartless." Said Kakashi in a plain voice.

"Well then let's go because the sooner we're out of this bag of hot coals the better we'll be." Said Naruto and the group moved as quick as they could to the next location taking short breaks in between.

When the group made it back into their home territory the group setup for night and soon night came. Everyone was asleep except Kiba who lied against a tree and looked up at the night sky.

"What's the matter Kiba?" Asked a voice next to Kiba.

Kiba turned his head and looked to see Kakashi looking at him. Kiba snorted.

"Nothing just thinking that's all." Replied Kiba.

"You really want to take a shot at Haertless don't you?" Asked Kakashi.

"Of course I do for that sick joke he played on me. I just want to really rip that sick monster in two or stab him in the throat and watch him bleed to death. I just hate that guy and if he get's his hands on my dog he'll be in so much trouble that it won't be funny." Finished Kiba.

"Even though Neji was best for the trial you're probably wondering why he picked you two out in Gaara's territory and I bet you really wanted to be the one to use that pipe and destroy that screen." Said Kakshi.

"Yeah, it's just weird how he plays with us like a little girl playing with dolls. He's just a sick animal that needs to be put down." Replied Kiba.

"Don't worry Kiba we'll stop him before he get's a chance to hurt your best friend. Now get some sleep." Finished Kakashi.

"Alright." Said Kiba and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi let out a sigh and looked up at the sky and a shooting star went by and Kaskshi let out a chuckle.

"Well I sure wish that everything will be okay in the end for us and Heartless will be gone." Said Kakashi and he closed his eyes and let out another sigh.


	3. Day 3

Day 3: Underwater Cannon ball

The group arrived at the docks of Hirashi and found it to be deserted except for a young lady sitting in a rowboat reading a magazine. The gang walked to the lady and she dropped the magazine and the gang could see she looked to be in her mid thirties. She smiled at the gang.

"So, you past the first trial. My name is Trish Sharkium and I will be your escort to Heartless's prison since the darling asked me to. Now hop in the boat." Finished the lady.

The gang got in the boat and then Trish began to row. She rowed them to an island and the boat hit the shore and Naruto's team got off and stepped onto the sandy beach.

"Hopefully I'll see you guys later." Said Trish putting an odd smile on her face.

The group turned and walked to the middle of the island walked through the island and came upon a hole. Next to it they saw a wheel that was connected to a pulley. Sakura turned the wheel and soon a wooden elevator came up. Naruto's team got in the elevator and Sakura turned a wheel that was in the elevator and lowered them down into an underground area. When the elevator hit the bottom they found themselves facing a steel door that was wide open. The gang walked in and the door closed behind them making a click sound.

"Sounds like we're trapped in here. I wonder what's Heartless's game this time." Said Kakashi quietly to himself.

It was dark inside the hallway they were in but then the lights came on. The group walked down the hallway and came to Heartless's cell. It was wide open and it was completely bare except for a small scroll on the bed Heartless had slept on. Kiba picked up the scroll and opened it and read it aloud for the rest to hear.

"Dear everyone, welcome to the next challenge. Sorry I can't be on camera to explain everything but hey they wouldn't allow a screen down here but here's the next challenge. The only person who can be used for this challenge is Kiba. I have hidden under my bed a set of three cups. The next clue is under one of those cups but the rule is that you can only lift up one of the cups for your decision. Trish will be watching you on camera as we speak. There will also be a timer that will be started once you find the cups. The timer is hidden in the halls of this place. You have a minute to find the cup after that the bombs in this place will go off. Don't bother trying to disarm them for all Trish has to do is press the control for the bombs and they'll go of on their own. I will give a clue to the next clue as to which cup has the right clue. If you pick the wrong cup a paper bomb will go off. The clue to the next clue is that it smells like something you've never smelled before." Finisahed Kiba.

The group looked at Kiba and stepped back from him.

"Good luck Kiba we're sure you'll make the right decision." Said Neji putting a smile on his face.

Kiba reached under the bed and carefully pulled out a wooden board with three paper cups on them in a row. There was a beep sound and Kiba let out a sigh. Kiba sniffed around each cup and put on his thinking cap. Ten seconds went by and everyone was nervous with sweat coming down his or her face.

"Well Kiba, What's your choice?" Asked Naruto.

"The thing is that the middle smells like something I've never smelled before. It would sound simple to say the middle is the correct one but I have a feeling that's wrong. I think Heartless mixed the smell of the middle with one of the other cups. In other words either the left or right is the correct one." Replied Kiba.

"In other words Heartless isn't looking for a scent that's different but instead is something you know. Heartless tried to trick you. Then what's your plan Kiba?" Asked Neji.

Kiba breathed in and exhaled he examined the cup on the right and sniffed it well. It seemed fine but then he went to the cup on the left and found a hint of something similar to the cup in the middle. He closed his eyes and reached for the cup on the right and picked it up and found a small map under it. He picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket and set the cup down. He turned around and smiled.

"I've got it." Said Kiba and the group let out a sigh.

"Now all we have to do is get out of here." Said Sakura.

Sakura turned and looked at the camera and waved at it. There was a beep sound and the group turned and looked at the door and it open but then there was a loud blast.

"She set off the bombs. Let's move it people." Said Naruto and the group turned and got into the elevator and the group starred and saw an explosion coming right at them blowing up the underwater prison along the way.

Sakura quickly turned the wheel and the elevator went up and up but the blast shot up and the elevator shot up quick.

"On the count of three we get off okay." Said Kakashi loudly.

Everyone held onto the elevator and Kakashi looked up and saw they were approaching the outside.

"One, two, three jump!" Yelled Kakashi and everyone got off just when the elevator hit the top.

Naruto was on his back and heard the elevator go up in the air and then comeback down and heard it fall back down into the underground passage and crash. He got up and looked to see everyone standing up already and was starring at Trish who was holding Kiba in a chokehold with a kunai in her hand close to Kiba's throat.

"You guys haven't won this. I will make sure that you all die. I don't care to play by the rules that Heartless made so say sayonara to your buddy here." Said Trish.

There was a small whizzing sound and Trish froze and dropped to the ground unleashing her grip on Kiba. Kiba breathed in and out and turned to see a man with an eye-patch on his left eye looking at the group holding a blow dart gun in his right hand. He was dressed in a green sweatshirt with blue jeans on and a grey balaclava.

"You guys are welcome. This psycho never should have been part of this mad game." Said the man.

The man was standing in a boat and when he got out the group saw he had on black socks.

"Who are you?" Asked Kakashi.

"I'm Danny Dawnshore. I'm to help escort you to the next clue but for now I suggest we get some rest because I think we all have had a long day." Replied the man.

"That sounds fine but I'll be watching you." Said Kakashi.

"Fine by my means." Retorted Danny.

Night soon came and the group was asleep except Kakashi and Danny who starred at one another.

"So why are you psycho's escorting us when only you're going to try and kill us in the end?" Asked Kakashi.

Danny let out a small chuckle and sighed and sat down looking up at Kakashi.

"To be honest I don't know why. We just do it because it's how the game works." Replied Danny.

"This isn't a game. You know that the loser ends up losing their life." Said Kakashi.

"Of course I know and you almost lost a player if it wasn't for me. So you should thank me for saving your comrade C.C." Replied Danny in a cool voice.

"C.C., I'm guessing that means Copy Cat?" Asked Kakashi.

Danny simply nodded.

"You should get some sleep friend. If you don't it can mess up your entire system." Said Danny.

"I've been a ninja for so long I know when to sleep and when not to sleep." Replied Kakashi in a simple voice.

"I've been a psycho for so long I've forgotten how to sleep. I guess you could say that us monsters never sleep. We are the ultimate predators of life always watching our prey and studying them closely and understanding them. Then we strike for the kill." Finished Danny.

"Tell me Danny what land did you come from?" Asked Kakshi.

"I came from your land my friend. Heartless helped us escape from my prison. He choose his pieces carefully in this massive chess game of life or death." Replied Danny.

"Well tomorrow we'll see who's been making the right moves and who has been making the false one's." Said Kakashi.

Danny laughed and sighed.

"Indeed." Retorted Danny.


	4. Day 4

Day 4: Like Two Snakes In The Grass

The group walked through the forest studying the map that they had gotten from Heartless's cell.

"According to the map we make a left and then right." Said Kiba.

They mad a left and then right and found themselves at a big tree in the middle of the forest.

"Where's the clue?" Asked Naruto.

Danny laughed and pulled out a small scroll and walked to the tree and turned around and showed it to the group and then put it back in his pocket.

"The next clue is with me but to get it Kakashi must defeat me in a violent version of Marco Polo." Said Danny.

"And how does this game work?" Asked Kakashi.

"Simple really. You will be blinded by a pair of eye patch's and you cannot peak otherwise I destroy the clue but this game won't just have you blinded but there will be objects that were set up in this forest that create sound so it will be easier for me to find you. So all you have to do is simply find me and kill me without me killing you first. Are you ready?" Finished Danny.

Kakashi nodded and Danny pulled out a pair of eye-patches and threw them to Kakashi. Kakashi followed Danny further into the forest. Once they reached a good amount of miles Danny stopped and looked at Kaskshi.

"You never going to win this one C.C. I'm much more better at this sort of thing. Just turn around and get out of this area and take your team with you before one of us get's hurt." Said Danny.

Kakashi let out a sigh and put one of the eye-patches on and smirked.

"I'm here to help take out Heartless and if it means to go through you then so be it." Replied Kakashi.

Danny sighed and chuckled.

"I guess it's true what they 'Two Ninja's Are Like Two Snakes In The Grass' except in your case you're a blinded snake." Finished Danny.

Kakashi turned and walked into opposite sides of the forest. Kakashi put on his second eye patch and yelled out Marco then Danny yelled out Polo. The yelling went on for minutes. There we're some sounds but it was mostly sounds made by objects in the forest.

"Marco!" Yelled Kakashi.

"Polo!" Retorted Danny.

It sounded like that Danny was far in the forest but for some reason something didn't feel right. Kakashi heard a crunching sound of a can and turned quick and held up his Kunai and Kakashi was slammed into a tree.

"You're a dead man C.C., There's no way you can beat me." Said Danny in a quiet voice into Kakashi's left ear.

"I'm afraid you're wrong. This game is already over." Said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Asked Danny.

Kakashi simply pointed up and Danny looked up and saw nothing.

Kakashi quickly used his lightning blade and stabbed it into Danny's stomach and Danny fell back onto the ground. He was bleeding horribly. Kakashi took off his eye patches and chuckled.

"Nice try on using a clone to make me think that you were still on the opposite side of the forest. You quickly and quietly snuck around my side and carefully watched your steps behind me but you made a false move." Said Kakashi.

"I almost had you damn it." Replied Danny.

"You did but you were being so careful that you mad a mistake in the end and was easily tricked. Your own scrupulous behavior got you in the end." Finished Kakashi.

Danny gasped and then died. Kakashi got the scroll and exited the forest meeting up with the rest of the gang.

"You did it Kakashi." Said Sakura.

"Nice job Sensei." Said Naruto.

"Thank you but we must keep moving so let's take a look at this scroll." Said Kakashi.

Kakashi unrolled the scroll to reveal a red arrow pointing right. In text above the arrow it read 'Follow The Arrow'.

"But where do we follow the arrow to?" Asked Kiba.

"It looks like a straight shot but for some reason that doesn't feel right. Just a plain arrow pointing to the right sounds too simple." Replied Neji.

"Let's get some rest and I'll examine tonight." Said Kakashi.

"You were up all night weren't you Kakashi? So why don't you rest and let one of us examine it instead." Suggested Sakura.

"No I can handle it." Replied Kakashi letting out a yawn.

"No, I'll do it. You all get some rest and tomorrow I should have this puzzle figured out." Said Neji and he took the scroll from Kakashi who just let out a sigh.

Night came and Neji was up examining the scroll in the light of a fire that was built. Neji was tired but shook his head to stay awake. Neji was stumped looking at the scroll. He unfolded it all the way but found nothing he turned it around and found nothing.

" I give up." Said Neji and he set it on the ground and put his feet out and kicked the scroll into the fire and it caught on fire.

"Oh crap!" Yelled Neji and he got the scroll and put out the flames but to his amazement it did not burn instead the scroll changed its color. Neji unrolled the scroll and found now that there was no arrow but instead a picture of a leaf and the text at the top read 'Home Is Where The Heart Is'. Neji fell back against the tree and groaned.

"I can't believe he was there the entire time. If this is true then we'd better get out of here and head for the village now." Said Neji but Neji let out a yawn and his eyelids drooped and began to fall asleep.

Tomorrow thought Neji he would show them and then they could get the monster and then finally the nightmare would be over for good. Neji though heard the insane laugh of Heartless in his head and he opened his eyes breathing in and out with sweat coming down his face.

"Will the nightmare be over or will it continue forever? I thought I would have forgotten about him long ago but his laugh just doesn't leave your head. It never bothered me before but now it's getting to me. I need to calm down and clear my mind." Finished Neji.

Neji breathed in and out and closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


	5. Day 5

Day 5: The Welcome Home

Neji showed the picture to everyone and told them where Heartless was and the group headed back home to The Leaf Village. When they arrived though a group of Black Ops was waiting for them at the gate.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You and you're team are to come with us at once to Tsunade's at once." Said one of the Black Ops.

The group was lead to Tsunade's office and entered. Tsunade sat in her chair looking at all of them.

"Listen everyone I'm afraid that you have one last challenge to go through before you find Heartless." Said Tsunade.

"What is it?" Asked Naruto.

Tsunade pulled out the scroll she had received and set it on the desk.

"That scroll tells the whereabouts of Heartless in this village but I cannot give it to you or tell you where he is because you see he's holding some of our Black Ops hostage and he's listening to our every word. So the last task is simple answer a few questions and then you get the scroll." Replied Tsunade.

"So you're the last pawn in this twisted game?" Asked Naruto.

"That's right Naruto, I am you're final opponent. He's forced me to be one so now I must play my role. Now let's deal with the questions." Replied Tsunade.

Tsunade picked up the scroll and unrolled it and cleared her throat.

"Question 1: Who was your first Opponent?" Asked Tsunade.

"His name was Richor Shachi or Gorilla if you prefer." Replied Naruto.

"Correct. Next question, what was the smell that Heartless mixed to try and confuse Kiba?" Asked Tsunade.

"After doing a lot of thinking the smell in the middle cup was that of some plant but what was the smell that was mixed with it in the left cup was crap." Replied Kiba.

"Good. Next question, what was the name of the game that was played?" Asked Tsunade.

"The name of the game was Marco Polo." Said Kakshi in a simple voice.

"Correct. Next question, how did you figure out that I was here?" Asked Tsunade.

"The scroll that was won by Kakashi was a special scroll and when it was put into fire it changed revealing where Heartless was." Replied Neji.

"Okay. Final question and only Sakura can answer this one, Am I The Real Lady Tsunade and if not Why?" Asked Tsunade.

Sakura's face changed and let out sigh in disgust.

"You're not the real Lady Tsunade and why aren't you the real one you ask is simple. She wouldn't fall easy to a threat." Replied Sakura.

The Tsunade transformed revealing a person dressed in Black Ops clothing wearing a mask that had a happy face on it that was colored white with small eyeholes.

"The names Tricky. The test was nothing more than a fake just to make you waste time. The scroll you see before you is real. The hostage situation is real and I am real. Tsunade was forced to play in this game but she had to go and trade places by her pretending to be a Black Ops while I pretended to be her. Now all you have to do is beat me Sakura but let's take this outside on the roof." Finished Tricky.

Sakura nodded and they went up to the top of the roof of the building.

"I'd be careful not to use full strength Sakura for you might bring the building down and we wouldn't want to tick off Tsuande." Said Tricky letting out a chuckle.

"Shut up and let's do this." Said Sakura.

There was a moment of silence and the air blew through the air. The two battled for what felt like about half an hour throwing bunches doing kicks and lots of blocking but the two finally stopped for a second breathing in and out.

"Not bad little girl but you won't beat me for I'm the best that Heartless has as a pawn." Said Tricky.

"Yeah but there's one weakness you have." Said Sakura.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Tricky letting out a chuckle.

"You know tricks but I know strategy and that you don't have." Replied Sakura.

"Oh come on everyone knows that strategy and tricks are the same thing." Said Tricky who let out a chuckle.

"Oh then look under your arms and on your back and on your legs." Said Sakura.

Tricky looked down at his legs and saw paper bombs attached to them and then looked at Sakura.

"You little brat." Said Tricky and he fell off the roof and in a few seconds there was a pop sound.

"Boom." Said Sakura.

"What happened to him?" Asked Naruto.

"He disappeared but don't worry he won't be back. Now let's get out of here and get that scroll." Replied Sakura.

The group went back to the office and got the scroll and looked at it.

"According to this he's at the memorial stone of all the fall ninja." Said Kiba.

"Then let's go we haven't a moment to lose." Said Neji.

The group soon arrived at their destination and found Heartless sitting in a chair in front of the stone and in front of heartless was a desk with computers setup on the desk with a control panel and microphone. Heartless looked up and smiled and he got up and walked so he was in good distance of the group and then he pulled out a remote control and clicked a red button and the workstation exploded into bits.

"Welcome home friends." Said Heartless.

"Where is the Black Ops?" Asked Naruto.

Heartless laughed insanely and soon stopped and smiled.

"There is no Black Ops being held hostage. I just made that up and I actually sent them off on a mission faraway from here the day you guys left the village by sending a fake letter from Tsunade to go take care of an escaped criminal that doesn't exist. Anyway it's great to see you all." Replied Heartless.

Naruto made a shadow clone and charged up his rasengan and charged at Heartless but Heartless simply stepped to the side and stuck out his foot and Naruto tripped losing his rasengan and clone and fell onto the ground.

"Seriously Naruto if you're going to take me down you'll have to do a lot better than that." Said Heartless who let out a sigh and shook his head.

Naruto turned and reached for Heartless's ankle but Heartless picked up his foot and stepped on his wrist and pushed down crushing Naruto's wrist and Naruto let out a scream.

"Come on Naruto, Where's you're power at?" asked Heartless in a teasing baby voice and Heartless laughed.

Naruto looked up at Heartless with tear filled eyes and smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Asked Heartless.

Naruto did a quick turn with his body and knocked Heartless off his feet and Naruto got up and reached for a kunai but found it wasn't there. Naruto looked to see Heartless gone and heard a whistle and turned around too see Heartless back at the stone swinging his kunai in his right hand around in a circle.

"Looking for this?" Asked Heartless.

Naruto smiled and ran at Heartless and grabbed onto the kunai and transformed it into a shadow clone. The clone turned and punched Heartless who fell to the ground and the clone got onto Heartless's left side and put its right knee on Heartless's back and took its left hand and held Heartless's head on the ground. Naruto then took a shurikan blade out of his pocket and walked over to Heartless who laughed crazily. Naruto took the blade and stabbed it into Heartless's throat who stopped laughing and died. The clone turned back into a kunai and Naruto picked it up and looked down at the dead Heartless and then there was a loud sound of thunder and it began to rain. Naruto turned and walked over to his squad and smiled.

"The nightmare is finally over guys. Heartless is no more." Said Naruto.

"That's good news Naruto. That's good news. Now let's get out of here." Said Sakura.

The group turned around and exited and walked out of the area and headed back into town.


	6. Day 6

Day 6: Dark Days, Light Skies

Naruto awoke next morning and let out a yawn. He took a shower, got dressed, ate and then exited his room and locked it up with his key and walked down the steps and walked through his hometown. Today felt like a great day to Naruto until he heard footsteps rush up behind him and stop. He turned to come face to face with Sakura who smiled.

"Hey Naruto sorry to bug you but Tsunade wants to see us right away." Said Sakura.

"Okay let's go then." Replied Naruto.

The two entered the office to find themselves inside with the old teammates they had from yesterday.

"What's going on? Is Heartless not dead? Is he still alive?" asked Naruto in a tense voice.

Tsunade shook her let out a sigh of relief.

"We do though want you to escort a different prisoner to a maximum security prison. He is not as dangerous as Heartless but is still a thorn and needs to be put away." Replied Tsunade.

"What's his name?" Asked Kiba.

Tsunade pulled out a fold and opened it and looked at it and looked up at the group.

"His name is Mist. Now you guys have been through a lot so even though I want you guys to help deal with this I'm giving you the option to either take it or not. Otherwise we'll just have the Black Ops take care of this one." Finished Tsunade.

The group looked at one another and then back at Tsunade and Naruto smiled.

"I think we all agree that we'll let the Black Ops take care of this one. I think we've had enough of these types of missions for a little while." Said Naruto.

"Then you are excused." Replied Tsunade.

The group turned and exited the office.

The group went their separate ways and Naruto felt like going to get some ramen. He was on his way to get some and he stopped and for some reason froze. He felt a chill in the air and felt it coming form the main gates. He walked over to the main gates and saw a man dressed in a white t-shirt and black sweats and had no socks or shoes on and had cuffs around his ankles and arms. His eyes were brown colored while his hair was colored black and was short and spiked. He looked at Naruto and smiled an odd smile and then began to laugh. Naruto looked to see five Black Ops arrive and they turned the man away from Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you want to go get some ramen? My treat." Said a voice from behind Naruto and he turned to see Iruka and his teammates looking at him.

Naruto breathed in and exhaled and smiled.

"Let's go and get some ramen then." Said Naruto and the group headed off to get some ramen.


End file.
